75 Years, 75 Arenas
by TributeAndProud
Summary: Each chapter describes an arena for the Hunger Games. The physical look, traps, cornucopia, mutts and the finale as well as the winner. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Arena 1

**AN: I had this idea a while ago, and I thought that I should go through with it. I hope you like it! I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Arena 1:

The tribute plates rise up in a small valley. The golden glow of the cornucopia is the first thing they see. During the countdown, they have time to look around them. There are heavily wooded mountains surrounding them. The only way out of the valley is to go up.

At the cornucopia, there are an array of weapons and supplies. There are several swords, knives, tridents and spears, 2 bows with a quiver each, 4 axes and a blow gun with darts in the area of weapons. There are many backpack strewn around the valley. They are filled with rope, matches, a knife, crackers and beef. Closer to the horn, there are boxes filled with water, food, matches, sleeping bags and rope. The only water is from the rain and the cornucopia.

When the gong sounds, no one moves. The tributes have nothing to go off of, because this is the first games. The first one off their plate is the boy from 4 . He stumbles off the plate and grabs a trident. This boy's actions make everyone else scram.

The forest proves to be lethal. There are many mud holes that can sink tributes in no time flat. Also, trees, managed by the Gamemakers, fall in certain areas at certain times. The mutts include: vicious bears, fluffy squirrels that have razor sharp teeth, and lizards that have poisonous skin.

On the 14th day, only 16 tributes are dead, so the Gamemakers turn the mountains into volcanoes. The force the tribute towards each other in the valley. The finale happens with the 5 tributes who don't die in the volcanic eruptions. The girls from 6 and 11 are alive along with the boys from 2, 4 and 12.

The boy from 2 kills the boy from 12, and the girl from 11. He is then killed by the boy from 4. The two remaining, 4 and 6, fight a bloody battle. The girl's arm is hacked off by the boy's sword, and he gets an ax stuck in his stomach. The two stop fighting, and the girl outlasted the boy. The Victor of the first Games is the girl from 6.

**AN: So, what did you think? Good, bad? Do you like this form of writing, or should I do it in a character's view or a list? Review please with comments or suggestions. I will take arena ideas.**


	2. Arena 2

**AN: I don't own the Hunger Games. Please review any comments or suggestions, as I'm not really sure where this is going yet. **

**I've decided that this is in a Gamemaker' s POV, so it is them thinking about the Games. The Gamemaker also doesn't know the tribute' s names so that is why they are called by their District number.**

Arena 2:

A desert wasteland greets the tributes when they rise from their tubes. They are all wearing loose fitting t-shirts and shorts to maximize the sun that hits them. The Gamemakers really want them to work to stay alive.

The Games begin more quickly this year because the tributes know what is expected of them. The tributes from 2 quickly for an alliance and easily kill 6 tributes between the two of them at the bloodbath.

At the cornucopia there are mostly swords, knives and maces. There is one bow and an ax as well. The supplies include matches for a fire (the arena gets very cold at night), dried fruit and beef, 7 gallons of water, and 4 sleeping bags.

What the tributes don't know yet is that tunnels run underground and provide the only sun protection besides the cornucopia. Inside the tunnels though are vicious rat and scorpion mutts that will follow you until they kill you.

Similar to last year, there are pits of quicksand spread about the arena. Both above and below ground. They claim several tributes. What kills the most tributes though is the lack of water. There were only a few gallons at the cornucopia, and the tributes from 2 took most of it. There are several mirages that trap the tribute in the sand.

The finally comes down to the two from 2 and the tributes from 9 from 9. The two from 9 sneaks up on the sleeping pair from 2, but are too loud. The pair from 2 are light sleepers, and wake up and the four engage in battle. The girl from 9 is beat quickly by the girl from 2. The boy, angered by the death of his partner, smashes his mace repeatedly into the girls head until she dies. The two boys fight, the boy from 2 has a sword, and easily chops the mace of the other boy in half. Now weaponless, he flees, and unfortunately sinks into quicksand.

The boy from 2 wins the second Hunger Games.


	3. Arena 3

**AN: Wow, thanks to all my readers and commenters. I will think about using any ideas you send my way. I don't own the Hunger Games, sadly.**

Arena 3

Water laps over the tribute' s shoes as they stand on their pedestals. It is everywhere, with no break. The entire arena is made of fresh water. The only pieces of land are the pedestals and the area around the cornucopia. The tributes will have to be good swimmers.

The tributes all wear a wetsuit, that covers them from head to foot. They have a flimsy pair of shoes and goggles, and also a small belt for flotation. Us Gamemakers don't want the tributes dieing to easily.

When the gong sounds, only half of the tributes jump off their plates. The big group that consists of the tributes from 1,2, and 4, the tributes from 5, 6, 12 , the boy from 8 and the girl from 11. All but the tributes from 12 and the girl from 11 swim towards the cornucopia. The rest erstwhile swim hope to find land that doesn't exist.

The cornucopia only contains tridents, nets, swords, and water. The tributes will have to learn to fish or go hungry. The big alliance kills the tributes from 6 and all those who stay on their plates. A total of 14 dead on the first day.

The mutts in the arena are all water beasts. There are fresh water jellyfish that if they sting you, will cause extreme pain and fatigue. Many Moray eels also swim around waiting to shock tributes. There are also freshwater sharks, that if they smell blood will finish you off. 5 tributes die from the mutts, and 1 from lack of food.

The food source in the arena are little silver fish. They are easy to catch, with a weapon or hands, and are very plentiful.

The finally takes place at the cornucopia between the tributes from 4 and 12. The two from 12 both have swords from returning to the cornucopia, but they are unable to wield them. Their strategy was to evade, not fight. The pair from 4 are masters of the tridents and nets. They easily take down the boy from 12, and while the the girls are fighting together, the boy from 4 stabs the girl from 12 and his district partner with the other boy's sword.

He holds his partner's hand while she dies and says how he had to win, to save his mother's life. He volunteered for a chance to save her.

The girl's cannon goes goes off, and as he drags all the bodies to the water, he sobs.

The boy from 4 wins the 3rd Hunger Games.


	4. Arena 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**On my profile is a poll for types of arenas if you want to check it out. If you have any other suggestions feel free to review and give me ideas! **

Arena 4

The arena this year is a castle. Full of traps, mutts and death, it reminds me of ancient times.

There are 2 floors in the castles, with one stair case to connect them. On the bottom floor, there are rooms filled with hiding spots: behind tapestries, in old pieces of armor and in the dining hall. The second floor consists of the 25 rooms, 24 of them have grand beds, and one is the highest point in the castle, and allows for a vantage point of the entire 1st floor. The castle is in disrepair though, with crumbling walls, ruined fabric and wood and old skeletons.

The skeletons though are mutts, designed to awaken later in the games. They are covered in an acid that doesn't burn them, but will burn the skin of of tributes, allowing them to bleed to death. They will be the only mutts this year.

The cornucopia is at the heart of the castle, in the massive dining hall. This year there is a twist and only food and water is there at the cornucopia. If the tributes look around the castle though, there are weapons on display. There are many swords, spears bows and cross bows among the skeletons and hanging on the walls.

Again this year the tributes from Districts 1,2 and 4 are in an alliance. The boy from 1 kills three tributes in the bloodbath, by snapping their necks. The other tributes run off into the castle, leaving the big alliance to pick over the food and weapons that are hanging on the wall.

The alliance goes hunting for tributes this year, and kill 5 others this way. The also are smart and use the decorative armour as protection.

The girl tributes from 3 and 5 are also in an alliance, and they kill the boy from 7 and the girl from 8, by setting an elaborate trap. They used a tapestry unwound it, and made a net from the fibers. The other two tributes got trapped in it and the girls spear them.

With 14 tributes dead, us Gamemakers unleash the skeletons. They claim a total of 6 tributes, including the girls from 1, 4, 5, both from 2 and the boy from 9.

The finally takes place in the dinning hall between the boys from 1 and 4, and the girls from 3 and 6. The girl from 6 takes a sword in the stomach from the boy from 4 and dies soon after. The girl from 3 though is lucky and only gets a gash in her leg. The boy from 1 sends a bolt from his cross bow into her brain though, and the two boys are left to battle it out.

The boys fight for a good 15 minutes with their swords, but the boy from 4 makes a big mistake. He backs into an alcove containing a suit of armor. He trips, and the boy from 1 discards his sword and sends a bolt into the other boy's head.

The boy from 1 wins the 4th Hunger Games.


	5. Arena 5

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorites, followed and voted. It means a lot to get feed back.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**This arena is dedicated to iWolfy. They gave me this idea, and I've tweaked it just a bit. Thanks!**

Arena 5

The rustling noise is the first thing heard by the tributes. The can hear it from in their tubes. When the tributes can actually see, they know it's from the field that stretches in every direction, with seemingly no break.

There are breaks though, small rock outcropings that can provide some shelter, some edible berry bushes and small ponds. The water in some ponds though are poisonous, while the water in others is sake to drink.

The cornucopia this year contains an array of weapons: swords, knives, spears, axes, and scythes. The supplies this year are limited though. Only 4 sleeping bags, some matches, empty water bottles and iodine, no food at all.

When the countdown is up, the pair from 9 are the first to the cornucopia. They both grab scythes and run off into the field. The girl from 11 follows and grabs a scythe as well. The big alliance alliance of the tributes from 1, 2 and 4, now know as the Careers are next to reach the cornucopia. They kill only 4 tributes in the bloodbath.

The tributes quickly find out that not only is some water poisoned, but the field mice that look harmless are very lethal. The size of a kitten, they have razor sharp teeth and can kill a tribute in under a minute. If killed though, they are good food for the tributes. A total of 9 tributes are killed by the mice, which are everywhere.

Earthquakes are constant in the arena. Happening several times a day, the disorent the tributes. The girls from 6 and 8 are killed by by falling rocks from the earthquake.

The Career alliance this year is ended suddenly, when the girl from 2 kills the rest in their sleep. She is hated by the Capitol because of 'unfair' deaths.

The finally takes place at one of the only safe ponds between the girls from 2 and 11, and the pair from 9. The girl from 2 is the first to die. While drinking from the water, the pair from 9 sneaks up on her, pins her sown and chops of her head. The blood is turned red from it. The girl from 11 then kills the boy from 9. The two girls are left to fight, and the girl from 9 is victorious.

The girl from 9 wins the 5th Hunger Games.


	6. Arena 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Arena 6:

The tributes are blinded when they come up from their tubes. Everything around them is a swirling white. The cornucopia is the only thing that is a different color. Even the tributes snow suits are white, creating maximum concealment.

The arena has a frozen lake in the center and caves dot the outskirts of the barren landscape. Snow is everywhere.

The cornucopia contains many different weapons and lots of food, but no water. The Gamemakers want to see which tributes are smart enough to find it. There is also nothing that can help the tributes stay warm. No tents, sleeping bags or even fabric.

The bloodbath this year claims the lives of 8. The Careers manage to kill 5, and the girl from 12 kills two with a bow. Several tributes are badly wounded, and later, the Careers track them by means of the blood trail. 11 die on the first day.

The boy from 3 is the first to die from a mutt. A white fox, the size of bear, kills him with its vicious claws that are a foot in length. The girl from 8 also dies from the mutt.

All 6 Careers die together this year. They use materials from the cornucopia to build a raging fire. Unfortunately for them, they build it on the lake. The heat melts the ice just enough, so they fall though and freeze to death.

The remaining 5 tributes disappoint the Capitol audience. Numb from the cold, they sit huddled away in their caves making no move. The girl from 12 though is smart and knows to keep moving. She wins the Games purely out of luck. The other tributes died from the cold.

The girl from 12 wins the 6th Hunger Games, much to the disappointment of the Capitol.


	7. Arena 7

**AN: Sorry about the wait, I've been pretty busy lately, not to mention I didn't know what to do for for this arena. Just as a reminder, I have a poll on my profile for arenas that I could do.**

**If I owned this, my last name would be Collins. Collins is not my last name.**

Arena 7

The faces of the tributes are priceless. Their jaws have all dropped when they see the arena.

They are in a big top Circus tent in the center ring. Above them, is a net and trapeze that swing lightly. There are rings on either side of the center one. The one to the left holds a big cage, with rings and pedestals. The one to the right has a metal ball, and the remains of bikes inside. Around the rings are rows and rows of seats. Out side of the main tent, there are trailers, deserted food stands and an area with Circus animals that include lions, panthers, tigers and elephants.

The tributes costumes are ridiculous. Every three districts wear a different outfit. Districts 1, 2 and 3 wear ringmaster's suits and top hats. 4, 5 and 6 wear clown suits, 7, 8 and 9 have on leotards as if they were going to do the trapeze, and 10, 11 and 12 have on flashy costumes. All of the tributes play the parts of perfromers.

The cornucopia this year holds circus props. Whips, sabers, juggling pins, rope, and fire tools are the most useful things, but there are also tons of costumes, makeup, giant balls, flowers that squirt water, umbrellas, and other useless things. There is no food or water, all of it can be found in the arena.

The bloodbath doesn't claim many lives this year. Only 4 died, 3 of them are killed be the Careers, and 1 by the boy from 10. Most tributes fled when they saw that there wasn't much useful stuff in the horn. Almost everyone this year is in an alliance. Only the boy from 10 a and the girl from 5 are alone.

The seemingly empty arena holds many surprises for the tributes. At certain times, the arena comes alive. The big tent, every day at noon closes it self for 3 hours and traps tributes inside. The lions and tigers are also released into the tent at this time, and hunt any tributes inside. 6 tributes die from the animals in the first 3 days. The ball with the bikes turn closes itself and the bikes turn on every day at 8 am. The alliance between the girls from 3, 6 and 12 are all killed when the bikes bikes turn on. Covered in spikes, they tore the girls to bits.

The Careers this year are all killed early on. Hiding in one of the food carts, they are ambushed by the tributes from 8 and boy from 11. Stupid enough to not post a guard when the slept, there were already 3 dead before they even began to fight back. The girl from 8 was killed though before she could finish the boy from 1. The Careers though killed 2 other tributes before they were finished.

The two boys from 8 and 11 stick together for another day before they fight each other. The one from 11 is the first to strike and the last to strike. He manages to get his whip wrapped around the others neck and finishes him with a rock in the head.

The finally is by far the best battle. Between the girl from 5 and the boys from 10 and 11. The animals are released into the arena and drive the tributes together at the cornucopia. The girl creates a line of kerosene on the floor and climbs the pole from the trapeze before the other two tributes arrive. She waits swinging above as the boys fight. The boy from 10 has the upper hand being bigger and having the better weapon. His saber is easier to use in short range than the whip, and he easily over powers the other boy. He manages to slice off the boy from 8's arm leaving him defenseless. He finishes of the other boy with a stab to the stomach.

When the boy from 10 sits down to take a breather, it is his biggest mistake. The girl from 5 who is swinging from the trapeze, has 5 juggling pins and a set of fire tools. Lighting one of the pins on fire, she launches down below to the boy. Burning the net in seconds, it lands next to him. He jumps up alarmed as the fire spreads all around him, creating a ring. He is reaped. The girl then lights the next pin and let's it fly. It hits the boy in his head now, and besides getting a bump on his head, his hair catches on fire. She finally thoughts the last one and his costume lights up. The boy burns to death and the girl looks frightened.

The girl from 5 wins the 7th Hunger Games.


	8. Arena 8

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I got back from vacation and went right to a Hunger Games Camp with my best friend divergentandproudofit. We didn't kill anyone though. It sucked because we only got to do archery ONCE that week. Anyway. I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Don't forget to vote for arenas on my profile.**

**This arena is dedicated to TheFire (Guest) because they gave me the idea.**

Arena 8

The tributes wear black shorts and t-shirts this year with sturdy boots boots to finish look. The clothing is designed to attract the heat of the arena that's every where. Literally.

The arena this year is inside a volcano. There is no way out. The volcano has 4 levels all connected with lava rock ramps. The cornucopia is on the bottom level, while the tributes are on the 1st. Many are confused when they see the cornucopia below instead of in front of them. Another trick of the Gamemakers.

The only weapons in the cornucopia are swords, knives and bows. The supplies include salty beef and crackers. There are 8 backpacks that contain 1 heat resistant suit each. They will protect tributes from the lava and most of the heat. There is no water or any other supplies. The tributes will have to rely on sponsors for the most part.

When the gong rings out all but 6 tributes run down to the cornucopia. The Careers made up of the usual districts make it down first followed by the tributes from 11 and 7 who are allies. Both tributes from 1 are killed by the boy from 7, and he is killed by the boy from 2. The remaining Careers kill 9 of the other tributes leaving 13 remaining tributes after the bloodbath.

Underneath the level of the cornucopia is a boiling pot of lava. Everyday the Games continue, the higher it gets by day 3, the bottom level is gone along with the Careers their supplies and the cornucopia. Before the Careers died though, they claimed the lives of 2 tributes. 7 kids are left.

On day 5 the mutts are released into the arena. Made of boiling lava, the mutts glow red and take the shape of wolves. Any tribute who comes in contact with them will die. There is no way to stop them. The children will die by their razor sharp claws or their heat. The lava is so hot, it burns skin on contact. 4 tributes arare killed by the monsters.

There is no finale this year. Of the three remaining tributes, two die of lack of water. Having no sponsors or supplies, they grew weaker everyday. On day 8 the first one dies, and on day 9 the other follows leaving the boy from 8 alone in the arena.

The boy from 8 wins the 8th Hunger Games.


	9. Arena 9

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! I've had a busy few weeks and haven't had time to update between getting back from vacation, Hunger Games Camp an back to school stuff. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Arena 9

The tributes' mouths drop when the enter the arena. All around them are sprawling waterfalls, colorful birds and brightly colored jungle. There are three major waterfalls that spray mist everywhere and take up more than half of the arena while the jungle covers all the rest. The sky is a royal blue and the clouds form shapes, mostly of sights in the Capitol. The tributes wear waterproof clothing that is lightweight to minimize the heat that is around them.

The cornucopia is located at the very center of the arena in a valley of flowers. There are no supplies this year, only weapons. But those alone are minimal. Swords, knives and spears are the only things available.

The bloodbath this year is small. There is no Career alliance, but the pair from two are allies with the pair from 10. They each kill one tribute, and 2 others are injured. The rest of the tributes run off.

The main alliance guards the waterfalls, hoping to catch tributes who come for a drink or to catch the salmon. They don't watch the cornucopia though, and several tributes go back for supplies. The boy from 5, a scrawny 14 year old, is unfortunate and comes face to face with a strong 18 year old from 11. He is killed almost immediately. The surviving boy runs off into the jungle. Next to be drawn to the cornucopia are two twelve year old girls from 3 and 12. Instead of fighting, they ally and go to one of the waterfalls and start to climb to the top.

The jungle which seemed friendly and quite turns out to be dangerous. Edible looking green fruit turn out to be poisonous and cause a slow painful death. The girl from 4 dies this way. There are many lizards in the jungle. Some are easy to catch and edible, but other bright red ones have spikes covering them, and if a tribute gets to close, the lizard releases the spikes and the shoot in all directions. Though not immediately fatal, they provide pain and blood loss if hit. The boy from 6 gets infected from his scratches and dies in three days.

One of the mutts this year is a purple monkey. Designed to be stealthy, they track tributes and are programmed to attack when a tribute is asleep. They use their sharp teeth to rip out a tributes throat. The girls from 3 and 12 die that way. After climbing the waterfall, they only discovered more jungle and stayed to rest. It was their last.

The alliance from 2 and 10 manages to kill three tributes while they guard the waterfall a bout a week after they enter the arena. The battle is bloody and the girl from 2 falls alongside the other three tributes.

The waterfalls also provide shelter as well as food. There are small caves behind some parts of the waterfall that offer me and of concealment. The two tributes who were injured in the bloodbath die in the cave because they didn't receive medicine in time.

For the first time in the Games, there is a feast. We provided food for all of the tributes and called them to the cornucopia. Surprising all tributes showed and the finale happened right then and there. The main tribute alliance, 2 and 10 are the last ones standing alongside the boy from 12 the pair from 10 easily fish him off working as a team but they fail to watch for the other member of their alliance. The boy from 2 kills the pair by throwing spears at them. His final moments in the arena are spent gorging on the food provided by the Capitol. The food meant for 9 others.

The boy from 2 is the Victor, making District 2 the first district with multiple Victors.


	10. Arena 10

**AN: I'm truly sorry about the wait. My school started a month ago and I've had a lot of homework, tests and other things.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did my last name would be Collins, which it isn't.**

Arena 10:

This year's arena is my favorite yet. It is a jungle, filled with mutts and very humid. The twist though, is that everything besides the weapons and supplies is huge.

The arena is shaped like a square, and a stone wall keeps tributes away from the force field. The tribute plates stand in a grassy clearing in the middle of the jungle. The grass though stands at shoulder level with the tributes, a blade being about 4.5 feet high. The tributes have to cross 50 yards before they reach the cornucopia. All around the clearing and throughout the arena are the trees that stand at around 100 feet tall. There are also fresh water streams and ponds that provide water for the tributes. They are all at least 50 feet deep and that across.

The cornucopia contains many different weapons this year: crossbows, axes, spears, swords, blow guns and throwing knives. The supplies are mainly food and water, but there are a few backpacks that contain sleeping bags night vision goggles and first aid kits.

The bloodbath is relatively small this year, only seven tributes are killed, 5 by the Career pack that is back together again this year. The other 2, the tributes from 12, are killed by the boy from 9, who proves to be proficient with a crossbow. There is an alliance thus year bigger than the Careers though. Made up of the tributes from 3, 5, 6 and 8, they seem to all be smart.

The Careers stay at the cornucopia, hoarding all of the supplies not taken. They put it all in the cornucopia and just guard the mouth of it.

The smart alliance treks through the giant jungle and are the first tributes to encounter something on the third day. While camped by one if the big streams, we send the squirrel mutts after them. About the same size as a fully grown man, they stand on their hind legs and the razor sharp teeth and claws that bring infection if not death. The girl from 3 dies before the others even notice the creations. Her scream alerts them though. The boys from 6 and 8 stay to fight, while the others take off running. The two boys that fight manage to take down 2 of the mutts, but then are killed by another.

The fleeing tributes don't fare much better. The boy from 5 tries to climb a tree, but gets his head bitten off by one of the mutts that can climb much better. The girl from 5 loses an arm, and dies later from the amount if blood loss. The remaining 3 tributes manage to lose all but one of the mutts. The boy from 3 climbs a plant twice his hight, and while the mutt is underneath him, he jumps down and stabs the mutt through its skull.

The Careers on day 5 make three more kills. The boy from 11, the girls from 7 and surprisingly, they kill a traitor, the boy from 1. The boy from 1 was caught trying to run away with supplies.

The Career pack also experiences misfortune when they walk into a patch of giant Venus Flytraps. The boys from 2 and 4 are eaten along with the girl from 1, leaving the girls from 2 and 4.

This year, a feast is held at the cornucopia on day 8, it provides food and water for the tributes. All of the remaining tributes go to the feast, and it is the end of the Games.

The smart alliance isn't that smart and charges up to the table without a second thought. 2 are shot down with bolts from the boy from 9. The third makes it to the table and manages to eat an Apple before being beheaded by the girl from 4. The girl from 2 kills her quickly and then throws a knife into the back of the following boy from 9.

Her last moments in the arena are spent eating to her hearts content.

The girl from 2 is the winner of the 10th Hunger Games.

**AN: Okay I have a preposition. I'm holding a competition for arenas. You can write a chapter based on my style and submit it to me by review or PM. I will pick some of these and use them in my story... I look forward to your ideas!**


	11. Arena 11

**AN: This chapter was written by The Fire(Guest). The next arena will also be done by another author. I encourage you to submit an arena, I will post almost all of them!**

Arena 11:

This year, the arena is in the shape of a school. The only thing is though, that the school is an "olden day" school, from the 21st century.

The games start in the middle of the stadium, so there is no cornucopia. All of the supplies are in the storage cupboards located around the school.

The tributes from 3 & 5 form an alliance. These four, who are the smartest, realise that the canteen has things that they can use. They started a food fight to get weapons. The bloodbath/ food fight is large this year. 11 tributes die, amongst them are 3 of the careers and the smart alliance.

Both of the tributes from 7, who find that they are strangely skilled at throwing whisks, form another alliance. They kill the boy tributes from 8 & 10.

The careers run around the whole time, as there is no place to guard. They kill the girl from 11. When the careers start getting bored of their alliance, they split it up. Later, the girl from 4 kills the boy from 2, and the boy from 4 kills the boy from 11.

Finally, mutts are brought in. They disguise as weapons, which everyone knew weren't there before. The girls from 9 & 10 find two swords and battle it out. The girl from 9 wins, but then the mutt takes control and kills her.

At the feast, the tributes from 7 are killed by the tributes from 4, but the others don't come. Because of this, the boy from 9 dies.

The two careers eventually find the girl from 8, but whilst dying she manages to stab the boy from 4 fatally using tongs. The girl from 4 starts crying, disgusting many of her sponsors who liked her toughness, as her district parter happened to be her crush. He requested to be stabbed again to end the pain, so our new victor quietly sung goodbye to him whilst killing him.

The girl from 4 is the winner of the 11th Hunger Games.


	12. Arena 12

**AN: Another fan arena, written by Naisa. Please submit your own ideas too! The next arena will be of my design and the next again by a fan. I don't own THG.**

Arena 12:

This arena is in the form of ancient remains from some lost civilization. All around there are the marble ruins of what may have been old religious temples, public houses and homes of the rich. It is like the ruin of an old Roman or Greek settlement, providing plenty of places to hide, to ambush and to shelter from the sweltering sun. The cornucopia is in the center of it all, it provides a little food and plenty of water but no weapons, as all of them, including swords, spears and axes, are hidden around the arena like buried artifacts.

Seven tributes die in the blood bath this year. Many of the tributes simply flee into the ruins while the rest battle out for the food and water. The boy from district 7 is killed and both tributes from district 3 and 8 as well as the girls from districts 4 and 8. The survivors of the bloodbath are both tributes from district 1 and 2, who killed most of the other tributes and quickly form an alliance, guarding the cornucopia.

The female tribute from district 12 is killed later that day by the girl from district 1 from trying to sneak food from the cornucopia. However there is a surprise in store for the alliance when night falls, and they realize they have no fuel to light a fire and are suddenly defenseless. At this point the girl from district 1 is killed by the boy from district 12 taking his revenge for his friend, before he too is killed by the boy from district 1.

When the sun rises again the male tribute from district 1 goes to look for weapons but is killed by the girl from district 6 and the boy from district 4 who managed to find a hoard of weapons in the rubble and had created their own mini alliance. They then decide to form a larger alliance with other tributes to try and take back the cornucopia, as all are getting desperate for food. Both tributes from district 5 decide to join the alliance.

In the battle to try and take back to cornucopia the girl from district 6 and 5 are killed by the tributes from district 2, before they are then killed by both the boys from district 4 and 5. However because of the obvious risks in guarding the cornucopia they decide to simply grab as much food as they can carry and run back to shelter. From then on the cornucopia is free pickings and all are able to sneak up and get food and water, apart from the male tributes from 8 and 11 who find themselves at the cornucopia at the same time and the boy from 8 takes this opportunity to kill the boy from 11. However 8's victim was a stronger fighter than he realised and is left with a dagger wound for his penance.

From then on things grow quiet in the arena, as all surviving tributes hide away in the ruins with weapons and food. It is then that the mutations are brought in. As with the Romans bringing lions into an arena with a human for entertainment, here there are mutant lions set loose within the ruins with the tributes. A cross between a wolf and a lion, they have an excellent sense of smell to help them sniff out the remaining tributes and hunt in packs. Both tributes from district 9 and 10 are killed by these beasts. The female tribute from 7 actually manages to kill one with a spear so gets away, and the girl from district 11 only survives because the boy from district 8, who was once fit and healthy and could have out-run the mutts, was slowed by his dagger wound and killed, so the girl manages to sneak away while the mutants fed on their prey.

With the remaining seven tributes, things grow quiet again. There is a large rainfall during the night to see who is intelligent enough to use the opportunity to hide from the mutts. Sure enough five of the seven remaining tributes cover themselves in the mud all around them, therefore hiding their scent from the mutts, and continue to hide amongst the ruins. The boy from district 6 however and the girl from district 9 do not catch onto the idea in time and are killed. Now just five tributes remain, and food is starting to run out.

We then call for a feast to bring the tributes back together and allow them to get more food. The girl from 7 is ambushed on the way there by the boy from 4 and is killed. However when the boy from 4 reaches the feast he is then killed by the boy from 5, who also kills the boy from 9 when he turns up to the feast. Despite this the boy from 5 cannot yet be crowned winner, as the girl from 11 is still hiding away and did not go to the feast, so he starts to hunt out the last tribute.

However the girl from 11 was more intelligent than she was given credit for. She managed to use her food sparingly so was not desperate to go to the feast, and being small she could hide in the best places. Hiding beneath some rubble she sees the boy from 5 approach and attacks him, cutting open his leg before fleeing to another hiding place. The boy from 5 is mortally wounded and bleeds out, however before he dies the girl from district 11 returns to him to apologize for killing him and give him comfort in his last few moments.

The girl from district 11 is the victor of the 12th Hunger Games.


	13. Arena 13

**AN: Another chapter for my readers. Please remember that I am taking chapters written by readers and publishing them if you want to submit them. Also, please vote on the poll on my profile for arenas you would like to see.**

**I don't THG.**

Arena 13

The arena is a giant labyrinth this year, with one big open area in the center and four main passages leading off the room. From an aerial view, the arena looks like the number 13 with many lines inside. The weather in the arena is very cool and dry with no chance of rain. There is sunlight from above, but because of the height of the walls, the days seem short.

The cornucopia contains the usual array of weapons, but all are rusted and will cause disease if the wound isn't cured. There is food around the arena and in the cornucopia, but the only water is in barrels in the cornucopia. There are exactly 24 backpacks, and 13 of them contain bombs, disguised as a working compass that will go off at various points during the game.

8 tributes die in the blood bath. 4 are killed by the careers, one by the boy from 10, two by the girl from 12 and one by the boy from 8. 2 others are wounded, the boy from 5 (a slice to the arm and leg), and a 12 year old girl from 9. The rest of the tributes make it away, some with cornucopia supplies and others without.

On day 3, the careers move all of the remaining supplies to one corner of the main room to better guard them. 2 stay behind to guard, the boy from 4 and the girl from 1, while the rest go tribute hunting. This turns out to be a huge mistake. The careers, not being to smart, leave no trail behind them and get lost in the maze. The do find a tribute though, the girl from 5, and instead of killing her quickly, they torture her. Her screams echo in the pathways alerting other tributes to that spot.

The boy from 10, who managed to get a cross bow, a safe backpack and a grappling hook at the cornucopia, was smart, and managed to climb the walls of the passages and navigates the maze by running along the top. He hears the girl from 5's scream and easily locates the careers. The pair from 2 are dead before they can celebrate the kill. The remaining 2 run for their lives, but unfortunately for them they don't get to keep them. They too are killed leaving only 2 careers left.

The boy from 5 dies on day four from infection as well as they girl from 3 who dies from the explosive compass. The compasses also kill off the two remaining careers when they are guarding the supplies. The girl from 9 also dies on day five with the careers making 16 dead.

The mutts are released on day seven for the purpose eliminating and driving the remaining eight together. The mutts are venomous snakes that are lightning fast and can easily swallow a backpack. The mutts manage to kill three tributes leaving the boy from 10, the girl from 12, the boy from 3 and the boy from 11.

The finally takes place back at the cornucopia on the 10th day. All of the tributes are hesitant except the boy from 10 still on top of the wall, he manages to shoot the boy from 11 right through the neck, killing him. He drops down from the wall wanting to fight.

Then, two things happen at once. The boy from 3 and the girl from 12 charge towards the tribute from 10 and he shoots at the other boy.

The crossbow bolt misses the boy, but it hits his backpack. Almost in slow motion, the bag explodes ripping the boy to pieces. The force of it knocks both of the other tributes back into the wall. The girl is the first to recover, and charges towards the boy, sword in hand. She is able to reach the boy's bow and rips it from his grasp leaving him defenseless. He recovers in time though to roll out of the way as the girl's sword cones crashing down. The sword buries itself in the brick wall and is unable to be freed. The two tributes are forced to wrestle as a result. Being bigger and stronger, the boy has an upper hand and easily overpowers the girl. He strangles her quickly and ends the game.

The boy from 10 wins the 13th Hunger Games.

**AN: next chapter is Mags' games!**


End file.
